The invention relates to a convertible golf club carry bag/golf cart bench mat that is comprised of a material that provides adequate substance and strength for carrying golf clubs. More specifically, the invention relates to a one-piece device that can be fully opened to be placed on a standard golf cart bench seat or folded in half lengthwise, and closed on the remaining three sides to create a long narrow bag suitable for carrying golf clubs.
Typically, a golfer will carry a few clubs to a practice range or to a golf course for walking a round of golf, but may not want to be burdened with lugging a full size bag. Rather than carrying several clubs loosely or using a bulkier, heavier bag, a golfer may transport or store his/her clubs in this golf club carry bag. When the clubs are removed from this convertible golf club carry bag, this bag may be unzipped to convert it into a golf cart bench mat that may be placed on the golf cart bench seat for comfort.
Also, many golfers keep several clubs in their cars either in a bulky golf bag or loose in the car trunk in order to practice or play golf. This golf club carry bag will provide a simple compact place to store these clubs neatly in order to be ready to take them to the practice range or carry on a golf course.
Golf cart bench seats are typically made of a vinyl fabric, which can be hot and sticky in the summer and cold in the winter months. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is made of a breathable, absorbent fabric that provides comfortable seating in any temperature. Optionally, side pockets or other attachments may be added for the convenience of holding related golf or personal items such as tees, balls, cell phone and keys.
There are patents in existence for golf cart mats. There are patents for golf club bags. There are patents for combination bags for toting items to the beach. However, there are no known patents for a convertible golf club carry bag/golf cart bench mat that is for the specific combined purpose of use as either a golf club carry bag or a golf cart bench mat.